Stars
by o SugarLily o
Summary: [SiriusRemus] Seu amigo não consegue dormir, e cabe a Remus ajudálo a enfrentar mais uma noite de insônia. Oneshot.


**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens pertencem a J.K Rowling. Caso você tenha morado em Marte nos últimos nove anos e não saiba. )

**N.A: **Essa é minha primeira aventuresca tentativa de escrever Sirius/Remus. Se você não gosta e/ou detesta e/ou sente-se enojado(a) pelo par, bem...então, não leia. Você não sabe o que está perdendo, mas escolhas são escolhas. P

**Agradecimentos: **À nuvenzinha de inspiração que baixou em mim graças a uma conversa msnística com Ana, a melhor-amiga-quase-irmã que alguém poderia ter. E à Dana Norram, uma pessoa que eu admiro muito e que aceitou e cumpriu maravilhosamente a tarefa de betar a fic e fez minha auto-estima aumentar uns pontinhos com os comentários. Yay! o/

* * *

_**Stars**_

Eu estava no meio de um sonho maravilhoso quando seus dedos hesitantes me tocaram.

Não que eu tivesse racionalizado essa interrupção: imerso naquele instante em que você não sabe se está realmente sonhando ou não, e aquele toque gentil pareceu fazer parte da minha ilusão noturna por segundos, até perceber que ele pertencia à realidade, e eu estava acordando.

Esfreguei meus olhos lentamente com os nós dos dedos, me virando na cama. O sonho pareceu correr para longe da minha mente, enquanto dedos imaginários tentavam retê-lo sem sucesso. O lugar onde ele havia me tocado no braço estava ligeiramente mais quente e sensível. Sua voz ecoou na silenciosa escuridão, como um murmúrio abafado.

-Moony? – ele chamou pela segunda vez, mesmo sabendo que eu já havia acordado. Então, sem nenhum senso de arrependimento e um toque de sarcasmo, ele pronunciou o óbvio. – Ah, você estava dormindo, não?

-Não, eu estava contando pufosos. – retorqui, um pouco mais agressivo do que pretendia inicialmente. Corrigi-me com um tom de preocupação. – Há algo de errado?

-Você tem um péssimo gosto para piadas pela manhã, cara. – ele riu, tentando abafar o som de sua leve risada cobrindo adoravelmente a boca com as mãos. – Não tem nada de errado, só não consigo dormir.

-Bem, pena que eu não poderei te ajudar agora, já que eu mesmo estou caindo de sono, mas você pode muito bem se ajudar sozinho, Padfoot, com toda a sua independência. - resmunguei, mas esfreguei meus olhos novamente, piscando repetidamente para forçá-los a continuarem abertos. Eu sabia e, o que era pior, _ele_ sabia que era uma batalha perdida: iria continuar acordado por ele e com ele, querendo ou não.

-Você é muito mais engraçado quando está mau-humorado, sabia? – ele sorriu. – É sério, Moony. Eu não consigo. De novo.

-Por que você não acordou o James? – perguntei, sentando-me na cama e abraçando os joelhos, meus olhos fitando o lado de sua cabeça, seu corpo arqueado para frente. Ele entendera que eu não disse aquilo em tom de reclamação, nós dois sabíamos que era a coisa mais óbvia que ele teria feito. Era o jeito dele: qualquer problema, chame James Potter. Sempre havia sido daquela maneira.

-Ele não deveria ser o irmão que Regulus nunca poderia ser e coisa e tal? – acrescentei, rindo baixinho. Seus lábios se curvaram num sorriso malicioso, meu riso morreu, e eu me arrependi imediatamente do comentário.

-Com ciúmes, Remus?

Por algum motivo, aquilo me perturbou intensamente, e senti minhas bochechas transformarem-se em chamas no mesmo instante. Ele, como eu esperava naquela escuridão, não percebeu – ou fingiu que não percebeu – e continuou.

-Prongs vira uma garotinha histérica quando é acordado às três da manhã, especialmente se ele não precisa estar. Além disso, ele já foi vítima da minha insônia muitas vezes essa semana, então.

-Está acontecendo muito? – ergui uma sobrancelha.

-Quase todas as noites, nas últimas três semanas.

-Ah. Isso explica porque você está sempre explodindo com o Peter esses dias, e porque Snape vem se sentindo tão...azarado. – sorri, enfiando a camisa do pijama dentro das minhas calças azul marinho. Ele me destinou um olhar divertido e sacudiu a cabeça. Senti-me com quarenta anos de idade. Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos, inclinando levemente a cabeça para o lado, e eu tentei me concentrar em brincar de abotoar e desabotoar os últimos botões de minha camisa. Pensei em perguntá-lo sobre o que o mantinha acordado, mas algo dentro de mim disse que não era uma boa idéia. Talvez ele não gostaria de responder, talvez eu não apreciaria a resposta. Ficamos em silêncio um bom tempo.

-Podemos ir lá fora? – ele perguntou, hesitante.

-Deve estar congelando lá fora, Padfoot. – reclamei, estreitando meus olhos.

-Você pode levar meu casaco, é feito de algum tipo de pêlo falso, eu não sei como chamam isso mas, bem, é quente como o inferno. Eu me sinto melhor lá fora. – ele murmurou, imprimindo um tom infantil na última frase. Sorri, resignado e aprovei a idéia meneando a cabeça. Ele caminhou de volta para o seu canto do dormitório, apanhou sua jaqueta de couro e jogou-a sobre os ombros. Ela contrastava ridiculamente com seus pijamas verde escuro, salpicado de bolinhas brancas. Meu palpite seria de que qualquer coisa contrastaria com aquele pijama. Ele esticou o braço, oferecendo-me o casaco mencionado, e enrolei-me nele, sentindo o perfume dele no colarinho. Uma mistura de essência de madeira, menta e... sabonete de criança. Eu nunca percebi que ele usava sabonete de criança.

Ele se aproximou de mim e sentiu o aroma, a ponta de seu nariz quase encostando meu pescoço. Eu recuei, surpreso, mas ele ignorou essa manobra também.

-Hmmmm. Eu tenho um cheiro bom. – ele riu, malicioso. Meus olhos giraram nas órbitas: ele conseguia ser o garoto mais arrogante do mundo às vezes, e o mais irritante era que ele podia transformar isso em algo adorável, e ele sabia disso. Enfiou a mão dentro do bolso da frente do casaco, como se ele mesmo estivesse o vestindo. Encontrou uma bala de menta em forma de feijãozinho, desembrulhou-a e comeu.

-Vamos. – ele acenou, abrindo a porta de nosso dormitório. Olhei pra trás, por cima de meus ombros: James mudou de posição na cama, adormecido, e Peter roncava alto, a boca escancarada.

-Não serão eles que vão notar que saímos, sabe. – ele sussurrou em meus ouvidos. Deixei escapar uma risada minúscula e o segui para fora do quarto. Descemos as escadas, e ele parou bruscamente no meio do Salão Comunal. Suas mãos mergulharam no bolso do casaco que _eu_ usava, novamente, e puxaram nosso mapa para fora. Ele o consultou.

-A barra está limpa. Não tem ninguém andando por aí hoje à noite, nem mesmo o Filchy. – ele sorriu para o pedaço de pergaminho.

-Eu não sabia que você tinha noção do perigo, Padfoot. – comentei, irônico.

-Eu não tenho! É por você, garoto-do-distintivo. – ele rebateu, guardando o mapa de volta. – Merlin me proíba de ser aquele a manchar sua brilhante carreira de bom menino.

-Você e Prongs percebem que já a arruinaram anos atrás, certo?

-Sim, mas não é algo assim tão público. Ainda existem pessoas ingênuas que acreditam em você. Babacas. – ele pronunciou, num tom sério. Fiz um gesto indignado com as mãos, de alguma forma inconsciente, e ele sacudiu a cabeça e gargalhou baixinho. – Você sabe que estou brincando, Moony. Você é melhor do que eu e Prongs juntos, mais os dedos do pé do Pete.

Continuamos caminhando em silêncio, na escuridão. Mentalmente agradeci a pouca iluminação dos corredores por esconder minhas bochechas coradas enquanto corri para alcançar o passo dele. A luz da Lua, felizmente em seu quarto crescente, nos iluminava timidamente pelas frestas dos gigantescos vitrais, e a maneira com a qual o luar brilhava nos cabelos negros e grossos dele era simplesmente...bela. Senti o desejo de abraçá-lo, de tocar seus cabelos, mas me segurei firme. Sucumbir àqueles sentimentos não traria nada de bom à nossa amizade, e era isso que mais importava para mim no mundo todo. Eu não podia arriscar perder algo que lutei tanto para construir, algo que desejei por tanto tempo e com tanta vontade. Olhei para baixo, para meus sapatos, e permaneci daquele modo até alcançarmos a porta de entrada do castelo.

- Escuta... – ele parou, a mão na grande maçaneta de cobre. Não era característico dele hesitar. Olhei-o curioso. – Se você estiver com muito frio e quiser...

-Eu estou ok. Você quer e...eu já estou acordado, não estou? Vamos lá fora, Padfoot.

Ainda que estivéssemos em quase total escuridão, pude ver seu sorriso honesto. Ele abriu a gigantesca porta de madeira devagar, e a segurou para que eu saísse. Caminhamos para fora do Castelo e eu avistei os amplos campos de Hogwarts, sem sabe direito pra onde nós iríamos. Cruzei meus braços, com frio, e contemplei o garoto parado ao meu lado. Ele olhava para o céu, acima de nós, e deixou escapar um suspiro.

-É maravilhoso, não? – ele murmurou, as mãos escondidas dentro dos bolsos da jaqueta. – Eu sempre tentei entender como alguém como minha mãe teve a delicadeza de escolher nomes de estrelas para seus dois filhos. Ela não é o tipo de pessoa que teria o...tato pra isso.

Ele deu uma risada abafada, e eu o segui.

- Bem, ela estava apenas seguindo a tradição da família, e não sendo maternal e simpática, na verdade. – Ele soltou sua famosa gargalhada que mais parecia um latido. Então, fez algo pelo qual eu realmente não esperava: deitou-se na grama, colocando suas mãos atrás de sua cabeça, os olhos fixos no céu negro cravejado de estrelas.

Eu permaneci de pé, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, surpreso. Não que eu não estivesse acostumado com esses atos inesperados: imprevisível era o nome do meio dele, por mais piegas que isso possa parecer. Mas eu havia notado naquela cena uma doçura que ele provavelmente tinha deixado passar despercebida.

-Aaaah, o céu. É maravilhoso. É tão incrivelmente maravilhoso. Você deveria ver, Moony.

-Eu posso ver daqui, Padfoot. – respondi, sufocando uma risada de escárnio.

-Não, Moony, você deveria _ver_. – ele murmurou e, esticando seu braço coberto pelo couro da jaqueta, alcançou minha mão e puxou-me para baixo, gentilmente primeiro e depois com pressa, quando recuei instintivamente. Ajoelhei-me no chão, os olhos dele fitando minhas maçãs do rosto rosadas. Rindo com suavidade, eu virei o corpo e deitei-me de costas no chão, olhando para o mesmo ponto que ele.

-Aquela. A mais brilhante. É Sirius.

-Eu sei, Padfoot. Você me disse isso antes, terceiro ano, durante uma aula de Astronomia. Um pouco antes de o professor tossir e dizer com aquela voz etérea que "essa é Sirius, a mais brilhante estrela da constelação Cão Maior, vista de qualquer lugar habitado na crosta terrestre..."

Ele me olhou, deu um curto sorriso, e virou-se novamente para as estrelas.

-Sua memória é impressionante, Moony. Eu estava dormindo em boa parte daquelas aulas. A Torre de Astronomia é um ótimo lugar para se cochilar, com aquele teto escuro...

-Tirar um cochilo, é isso que você fazia lá? – perguntei, num tom que se dividia entre o cômico e o provocativo. Ele apenas riu, maroto, sem tirar seus olhos do céu.

-No nosso terceiro ano, era. Ah, espere. Não, havia aquela garota...com o nome estranho, cabelos loiros. É.

-Ótima memória a sua também. – murmurei, me sentindo um pouco magoado, apesar de não saber bem o porquê. E ao ouvir isso, ele riu um pouco mais. Então, ficamos de novo em silêncio. Ele, em uma contemplação calma e quieta daquela noite estrelada. Eu, numa contemplação nervosa e impaciente de seus traços serenos. Ele era tão familiar e, ao mesmo tempo, tão misterioso e desconhecido que eu trocaria o conhecimento dos mistérios do universo pra saber dos segredos que ele guardava num piscar de olhos.

Balancei a cabeça, meus dedos formigando. Movi meu braço alguns centímetros mais perto dele, o tecido do casaco que eu usava – o casaco _dele ­–_ esfregando-se com delicadeza contra o couro de sua jaqueta, e ainda que houvesse duas camadas de tecido grosso separando nossas peles, eu conseguia sentir meu braço um pouco mais aquecido. Ele percebeu isso, e respirou fundo, movendo-se um pouco mais perto também. Agora o braço dele pressionava levemente o meu contra minhas costelas, e era uma sensação agradável. Todo aquele momento estava sendo muito agradável, ainda que estivéssemos deitados no jardim da escola, tarde da noite, naquele tempo frio de um quase-inverno.

Eu estava cansado daquele silêncio, que àquela altura havia se tornado constrangedor, e ouvir sua voz novamente era bem melhor do que esperar alguma reação imprevisível dele, por isso, quebrei o gelo.

-Não sabia que você gostava tanto assim de estrelas. Quer dizer, tem a ver com o seu nome, eu sei, mas...você nunca me contou.

-Eu não gosto tanto assim de estrelas. Pelo menos, não mais do que qualquer outra pessoa gostaria, eu acho. – ele respondeu, prático.

-Ah. Mas então, por que você vem pra cá com o James quando está com insônia?

-Eu não venho.

Dessa vez, a voz dele estava carregada de malícia, e não precisava ser o seu melhor amigo para notar.

-Então, você nunca vem aqui fora? – perguntei, franzindo a testa.

-Não no meio da noite, não.

Ele fechou os olhos. Silêncio. Eu temia a resposta, ou melhor, temia o fato de que eu _realmente_ não sabia a resposta, mas a pergunta tinha que ser feita: ela se queimava na ponta da minha língua.

-Então por que você quis vir pra cá? Por que disse que se sentia melhor aqui fora?

Ele tomou seu tempo, virando-se totalmente para me encarar, de maneira honesta e penetrante. Seus lábios se torceram num sorriso maroto, quase infantil. Ele colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha, e meus olhos acompanharam cada parte do movimento. Ansiosos, impacientes, desejosos.

-Alguém me disse esses dias que você sabe mesmo que ama alguém quando você pode deitar com ele na grama e observar as estrelas em silêncio. Pensar nisso me tirou o sono. Eu tinha que... confirmar.

Eu engoli seco e meu coração se acelerou. _Você sabe mesmo que ama alguém quando você pode deitar com ele na grama e observar as estrelas. _Eu e ele, deitados sob as estrelas. _Você sabe mesmo que ama alguém quando..._ele, deitado ao meu lado. _Ama_. Ele.

Ele esticou o braço e sua mão tocou meu rosto, seus dedos seguindo o traço de minhas cicatrizes. Eu fechei meus olhos, minha pulsação tornou-se frenética. O seu toque fazia minha pele parecer estar fervendo, e eu suspirei involuntariamente quando seus lábios apertaram-se contra meu queixo e, então, contra os meus lábios, partidos. Foi rápido, e inocente, e minha boca gemeu reclamando por mais, enquanto minha mente tentava decifrar como um garoto como ele, malicioso como eu o conhecia, tinha a habilidade de transformar seu beijo em algo tão imaculado.

Ele jogou o braço esquerdo em volta de minha cintura e puxou-me para perto, suas pernas enrolando-se nas minhas com leveza. Abri meus olhos castanhos para ver os dele, cinzentos e incandescentes, fitando-me de volta, seus lábios vestindo aquele característico sorriso. Talvez não tivesse sido tão imaculado assim.

Minha voz falhou quando sussurrei.

-Então...qual é a sua conclusão?

Ele riu devagar, não aquela gargalhada que lembrava um latido, mas um riso solto e sincero, que o levava a inclinar a cabeça um pouco para o lado e franzir um pouco a testa. Aquela era uma das imagens mais belas que eu já vira.

-É...acho que a Lily estava certa.


End file.
